The Prince Of The Ninth Realm
by bloodyhound17
Summary: What if Zeus wasn't the youngest of the Greek Gods. What if Rhea gave birth to another son. What if this child was the strongest of them all. This is his story, a story of a child that will change history. Minor language. Strong Naruto. Pairing undecided.


YODO or is it YOLO, I'll go YODO hahahahahhaahahahahahaha! Welcome my furry hounds to the brink of death itself!

And welcome to a new good or bad story.

I'm not sure if this will turn out good or not.

Shadow Knight Destroyer and I have been discussing about a story crossover between Percy Jackson and Naruto. And here it is. He wanted me to make it so here it is but also look up Shadow because he deserves most of the credit here.

So enjoy the story if you can!

_The Prince Of The Ninth Realm_

_Prologue: The Last Sibling_

What if Zeus wasn't the youngest of the Greek Gods. What if Rhea gave birth to another son.

What if this child was the strongest of them all. This is his story, a story of a child that will change history.

(In Heaven) (Or whatever it was called back then)

"**Rhea come deliver the next child to me!"** Cronus shouted as his voice was projected all over Olympus. (I think it was Olympus at the time)

"I'm coming Cronus 'honey'," Rhea said honey with unnoticeable malice.

"I'm sorry Nikon (victory)," Rhea said as she kissed the 'baby' on the forehead and handed him to Cronus.

Unfortunately, Cronus looked at the baby's face to see a piglet instead.

"**RHEA! WHERE IS THE CHILD THAT IS TO BE IN MY STOMACH!?" **Cronus roared in fury.

"T-that is the baby Cronus," Rhea said in fear as her baby might get discovered.

"**THIS IS A PINK TAIL TWISTED FLESHBAG! NOW WHERE IS THE CHILD!?" **Cronus roared even louder knocking over Rhea.

"I w-will bring the child C-Cronus," Rhea said with fear.

(Island of Crete)

"Come on Nikon, say something," said a ten year old blond haired boy to the red haired baby that just stared at him.

"Zeus honey," Rhea's voice called out.

"Yeah mother, I'm over here with Nikon," said the blond haired boy now known as Zeus.

"I'm sorry Zeus but your father found out about Nikon and now he's having me bring him to him, h-he won't be tricked this time," Rhea said with tears.

"Please mom! Don't let him take Nikon!" Zeus begged, but Rhea pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry the poison isn't ready yet, maybe not for a few years, but we'll save your brother soon Zeus," Rhea said while taking little Nikon, leaving Zeus with tears.

(With Cronus)

"**Finally, I was tired of waiting, I almost went to get you! Now hand over the child Rhea!" **Cronus roared.

"Sorry Cronus I had to put him to sleep," Rhea said in return, with a sad look.

"**I find that reasonable," **Cronus said as he took ahold of the sleeping Nikon.

"**Hmmm… Cute but dangerous to my future, down the hatch," **Cronus mumbled as he stuffed little Nikon down his throat whole.

Rhea left Olympus for Crete.

(15 years later)

"Okay Zeus, we prepared for this day now let's get your brothers and sisters back," the woman known as Rhea said as she finished her poison potion.

"Yes Mam!" Zeus saluted as he put on his toga. (Is that was its called)

'We're coming Nikon just hold on a little more Nikon' Zeus thought as he put his sword in its sheath.

(Skip To Cronus Drinking the Potion of Poison)

"**(Hack) R-Rhea what did you do to me!" **Cronus hacked as he grabbed his bulging throat.

Cronus fell to his knees and hacked some more. He hacked and hacked until bodies came out, the people that came out were Zeus' older brothers and sisters, fully clothed and ready for battle. (I find that very odd, I didn't make that part up, its actually legit from school mythology, the siblings puked out part)

"Where's Nikon?!" Zeus asked as his eyes skimmed across his older siblings but couldn't find him.

Something snapped in Zeus, he turned narrowed and wide eyed. "Avenge Nikon our youngest sibling!" Zeus roared as he and siblings battled against Cronus.

(Ten Years Of War Later)

"**(Hack) What's happening to me?!" **Cronus groaned as there was a bulge forming in his stomach.

This caused Cronus to fall to his knees, resulting in the charging Poseidon to stop.

"**AHHHHHH!" **Cronus yelled in pain as his cracks formed at the stomach with a red glow and **BOOM! **There goes the stomach and out came spiky redhead, wearing a red toga, with black wolf ears, slit red eyes and black sandals.

"I'm back ya jacks hahahahaha!" Nikon shouts as demonic energy flowed out of him.

Cronus and everybody else flinched at the demonic aura. Cronus gagged at the killer intent focused at him. **"You can't kill me, I'm the Lord of Olympus.." **Cronus said as he staggered toward Nikon.

"Are you su**re about that?" **Nikon asked as his voice turned demonic.

"**You're just a mere brat!" **Cronus roared as he charged Nikon with his sword.

"**I ain't no brat! TEN SWORDS STYLE: TEN TAILS SEVERED NOVA!" **Nikon roared as ten red tails sprouted from his behind and the tips of the tails turned into sharp red straight swords.

"**I'M THE JUUBI!" **Naruto shouted as he charged at Cronus.

Nikon then appeared behind Cronus. A few seconds passed as ten cuts revealed themselves on Cronus in a gold light. Ten severed body parts then started to fall to the ground one by one. The tails retreated into Nikon's body.

"NIKON!"

Nikon turned around to see what the source of the shouts were, but suddenly was picked up by his siblings and the other titans that participated in the war.

"Woah, woah, whats going on here!" Nikon panicked as he was being thrown in the air multiple times.

Nikon could see his older brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades in the center of the crowd that was throwing him, smiling at him in congrats.

(At the time of assembling the gods)

"Poseidon you will be the God of the Sea," Zeus said to Poseidon as he was assigning postions.

"Hades you will be the God of the Underworld."

(Many positions named later)

"Nikon you will be the Go-" Zeus started to say but he was interrupted by Nikon.

"God of Victory, Mischief, Speed, and Demons," Nikon claimed as he vanished from sight.

**The end**

**Tah dah what did you guys think of this story.**

**Nikon is not the main character just so you know.**

**Please review and I don't take flames if you don't like it read something else.**

**Check out my other stories which are on hold.**

**Also a big thanks to the authors that helped me with this story.**

**I wish I was the avatar18 and Shadow Knight Destroyer.**

**Ja Ne my lovely prey**


End file.
